Love Can't Lie
by umi amano
Summary: the Shaman King Tournament's off and everyone decided to go on with their lives, even Hao and Iron Maiden Jeanne. What happens when these two collide? Considering they're in the same section....
1. Chapter 1

To all people who have submitted reviews to my other fics, you don't know how thankful I am! Your reviews gave me courage to write.. and write.. and write all my ideas here in this site.Im very much grateful!

I do not own Shaman King.. Im just an avid fan!

**EVERYTHING'S NORMAL AGAIN : PROLOGUE**

* * *

The Shaman Fight got cancelled and there's no truth as to who was declared the Shaman King. Puzzled by this occurence, everybody decided to go on with their lives. Yoh's group were enrolled at CLAMP School ( yes.. i know the school is from another anime but it won't hurt to just supply a school name wouldn't it? at least the readers would have at least a school scenery in their imaginations! ) and they all decided to continue their studies.

Hao.. well... he also decided to enter the said school but he really never took the school stuff seriously. According to him, he was just here to simply hang-out. Jeanne was also here, studying very very hard. As always, they were opposites.

Oh! In this story, they retain their ages. What you saw at the series is exactly what you get. Anyway, back to the story.

There was nothing new. Yoh was still everyone's friend. Anna was still, to her teammates' opinion, as bitchy as ever. HoroHoro was the class clown but nevertheless, a bit of a troublemaker. Ren was so popular he even has his own fanclub. Pilika is the top in her clas, surprisingly, she was elected as the class president. Tamao was as timid and shy as usual. Lyserg was one of the outstanding students in his class and everyone was amazed at his superior intelligence. Jun , like his brother, was the apple of every guy's eye. But of course, said guys must pass Ren's approval to even talk to her. Chocolove is still as corny as ever.

Their classmates ( or to be general) the people around them had no idea they were shamans. They didn't want to let them know due to several reasons. Of course, they were still training as hard as ever. To the people, they were just ordinary students with different attitudes and interests.

* * *

That's it! I wrote it to, you know, exercise everyone's imagination! of course, the good stuff will come soon! Oh! Also, as early as now, I have to tell everyone I may not update as soon as I can due to my overloaded schoolwork. sigh Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

I reckon the title seems weird.. eheheh... that was the one that popped in my mind! Anyway, you'll see the connection eventually! Thanks to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Section 2?**

**

* * *

**

Monday. An ordinary day. The sun was shining at CLAMP School brightly. The loud chatter of the students could be heard from different angles. Like any ordinary day, Asakura Hao was still drowning in a pool of his fangirls. "Ladies, please!". Despite this statement, Hao was grinning so wide._ Pathetic humans... _He thought _They can do nothing but ogle over my majestic beauty..._ At that thought, Asakura Hao smirked and proceeded to the humble classroom of First Year Section 2 (ehehheheeh... well... i just reckon its fun to think of them as freshmen. Anyway, back to the story!)

Upon arriving, he threw his bag carelessly at his desk, which was at the back of their classroom. He sat, qrms on the back on his head and feet on the desk. He stared at his silver haired seatmate, who was busy _checking_ her assignments. " What's up, Jeanne?" a smirking Hao said.Jeanne knew she didn't have to waste her time to look at him. " Im busy checking my answers Hao, so buzz off". Hao smirked again. _Why is she so serious about this school stuff anyway? _Hao thought. _She can certainly live without this. With her power, she can do anything.._Jeanne continued to check her answers. She must get it all correct. She's aiming to be an outstanding student. _I have a goal in this place. _She thought. _Unlike someone I know who is now staring and smirking at me..._ "I didn't know we have assignments for today!" Hao said cooly. Jeanne was shocked. They have five assignments due for today! One for Algebra, History, Science, Chemistry and English. " How could you be so irresponsible?" Jeanne exclaimed. She really can't believe him. "Can't you get a life or something?". "Wow" Hao said, looking amazed. "I didn't expect that coming from an angel like yourself.." Jeanne held back her emotions and continued what she was doing. _Im just wasting my time on this idiot.._

Time passed and before everyone knew it, it was already their algebra class. The teacher was explaining something about polynomials. Jeanne found it quite hard and so she listened attentively. Meanwhile, Hao still had his feet on the desk. The teacher didn't reprimand him. He was doing the same since school started. He was reprimanded many times but he just wouldn't listen. Most of the time, he would just give out comments that would make the teacher a laughing stock. Hao yawned. He was so bored. He can't wait for that lunch bell to ring so he could get his ass out of this boredom. He looked at Jeanne, who was writing every word the teacher was saying. "You could stand this thing without falling asleep?" he asked "You really must be a saint!". "Excuse me?" Jeanne replied "Unlike you, who's currently wasting his time daydreaming, Im listening to something that would be very benefical to me someday". _Whoa... _Hao thought. _She's one tough nut to crack... _"What the heck?" he said. "When you grow up, you only get to use addition and subtraction! None of this crap! Im saying this based on experience, my sweet little angel.." He smirked at her still serious look. "Just shut up please?" she retorted "Let's see the results of your quarter exams next month...".At last, the lunch bell rang. Hao was the first one to run out of the classroom. He couldn't stand the boredom they call Algebra. _Who'd have thought she's THAT bitchy?...God... Im wanting you more now, Iron Maiden Jeanne..._


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god! I can't believe I wrote all of these in just one hour! God! I must be that enthusiastic! Anyway, please enjoy minna!

I dont own SK... IM JUST A FAN!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Endless Possibilities**

**

* * *

**

" Hao! Come here and join us!". It was lunch and Yoh's voice echoed all throughout the Cafeteria. Hao had told him countless times not to call him onichan, as it makes it sound he's so old. Yoh always followed him. "You're too loud, Yoh..." Hao said with a big grin. " You only noticed that now?" Ren asked. "Not really..". "Hey guys!" came the voice of HoroHoro. "Im having difficulty in Science. I just always forgot that stupid scientist's name! You know, the one with the frizzy hair?". "Albert Einstein" came the calm voice of Lyserg. "Considered the greatest scientist of the 20th century. He's the one who supplied the famous equation regarding the speed of light.". Horo blinked and was completely clueless. "I just asked the name, darn it..". he said in a very muffled tone."By the way, Hao.." Yoh said "Jeanne's in the same section as you are right?". "Damn right she is.." Hao replied with a smirk. " She's also my seatmate... ?"

Suddenly, a flying pen hit Hao squarely in the face. Everybody looked at the source. They saw a very furious Jeanne. " YOU IRRESPONSIBLE IDIOT!". "Why? What did I do?" Hao looked at her with innocent eyes. " YOU LEFT YOUR GLUE LYING IN MY SEAT AND MY BAG HAS GLUE ALL OVER IT!". Hao gulped and smiled, Yoh-style. "It won't hurt to wipe it off, right?" he said, hoping she'd buy it. Unfortunately, she didn't. Now, she threw her pencil case at his face as she scurried off. "Wow..." Yoh said as they bent down to look at the beaten Hao "She's tough alright...". "How does that feel Hao?" Ren said with a smirk and a mocking voice"It must be bitter getting beaten by a girl". "I tell you... she's more of a monster than an angel..." Hao said as he sat. "Looks can really be deceiving...". "You bet!" Horo exclaimed "I thought she was the kindest girl who ever lived!... well.. before she did that to you..."."I didn't expect that coming.." Lyserg calmly said.Hao stood up and smirked. Jeanne's actions made him even crave for her more. _Very soon, my dear... you'll be in my arms..._

It was still break time when Jeanne went to the library. She sat on the darkest corner. Honestly, she felt very guilty for her actions. She didn't have to go that far. She could've just told him off or something like that. Being guilty isn't a nice feeling. Its as if she embarrassed Hao in front of the whole student body present there at that time. God, they were seatmates! How will she deal with this? She didn't really know Hao's personality. All she knew was he's a bloodthirsty killer. She dug her face inside her book, still confused. _I should go and apologize to him.. after all... its the right thing to do.. but how? how can i say it to him?...god... please forgive me for those actions..._

Hao walked outside the building and into the lawn. The lawn was very wide, full of grass, flowers and trees. He felt the strong air press against his face, making his long brown hair fly in all directions. He knew deep inside him... he wanted the iron maiden's company... T_hat glue trick worked very well... _He thought as another smirk formed in his face _It won't hurt to try.. to try and make her love me... after all, that is part of the reason why life is so mysterious.. there are just so many possibilities that may come your way..._


	4. Chapter 4

God! Im really that enthusiastic today! I feel like I can finish the whole story in just a day! To you, who'sreading this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sorry and Sick**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang and its finally the end of their lunch break. Jeanne ran as fast as she could to their classroom, hoping she would find Hao there. She practiced her lines back in the library and she thinks she's confident enough to tell him. To be humble is one of God's most prominent teachings. Luckily, she saw Hao sitting on his desk, feet still up. She blushed upon seeing him and she walked towards him. "Errr... Hao? Can i talk to you?" she mumbled, loud enough for only Hao to hear. Hao grinned at her as if nothing happened. "Of course you can!" he cheerfully said.Jeanne's hands were crossed. She was looking at the floor, blushing madly. It was the first time she felt this way before apologizing. It was certainly weird. "Hao.. you see.. i.. i.. im sorry". Jeanne had finally said it! "I shouldn't have threw those things to you in front of everyone...".She gulped as she waited for his response.Surprisingly, Hao chuckled and gave her a very hearty grin. "Nah! That was nothing!" Hao said. "Im used to those things... and if you think Im angry at you, im not".Jeanne sighed a sigh of relief. Finally, she could breathe properly again.

At that time, they were the only ones inside the classroom. their classmates already proceeded to the Science lab for their Science class. Jeanne got her science things and turned her back at Hao. "Im going now...". _Weird... Why isn't he replying? _Jeanne turned her back only to find Hao lying on the floor. She didn't know what todo as she didn't know what's wrong with him. She knelt beside him and shyly tapped his back countless times. "Hao? What's Wrong?" she franically asked. Silence. There was no response. She decided to take action. She rolled Hao's body so that his face is facing her. She touched his face. How hot it felt! Hao has a fever and its very very high! She knew she was smaller than Hao but she bravely carried his body. She put his arm around her neck and supported him. _I need to get him to the clinic... and fast! _Jeanne mentally prayed for the Lord's guidance as she assisted Hao. It seems like Hao's unconscious. Jeanne was already sweating. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, they've reached the clinic.

"Goodness me! His fever is so high!" the nurse exclaimed. "Good thing you brought him here quickly or else something bad might have happenedto him". Jeanne was sitting beside Hao's bed. Hao was still unconscious. A wet towel was now resting on his forehead and a blanket completely covering his body. _I've never seen him so weak like this ever in my life... _Jeanne thought. This just proves that everyone indeed has a weakness. "Well.. please take care of him for me for a while" the nurse said as she stood up and wore her jacket. "I have to get some medicine from the nearby pharmacy". At that, the nurse left. Jeanne was feeling cold and so she stood up and moved towards the window, about to close it. Suddenly, Hao chuckled behind her which made her look at him." I should have listened to the elders when they told me too much ice will cause coughs and colds." Despite his situation, he still has that stupid grin on his face. Jeanne admired him for that. She sat back on the chair beside him. "How are you feeling?" she said in a very gentle tone. "Im fine..." Hao replied. "Looks like I got you worried, Iron Maiden Jeanne". "You got that right, you bastard" Jeanne said in a mild manner. She punched Hao in the shoulder childishly. Hao just grinned at her. "I guess you'll be here all day taking care of me...". " By the way, Hao.." Jeanne said. "How did you acquire this fever?". "I ate 5 ice cream cones for lunch, each with 3 scoops" Hao said with a childish grin. Jeannecrossed her arms and rolled her eyes._Seriously... I can't believe I'm talking to the Hao that was once my greatest rival..._


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehehhe! Im feeling really giddy today! Imagine! 5 chapters in 2 hours! that's quitea n accomplishment right?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heart Marathon**

**

* * *

**

That afternoon, the nurse allowed Hao to go home and not stay in CLAMP's hospital. hao acted as if nothing happened to him but at the moment they got out of the clinic, here he is, feeling weak again. Hao offered to walk Jeanne home as repayment for taking care of him. At first, Jeanne hesitated but Hao insisted. " Why didn't that blonde nerd walk you home?" Hao asked. "If you mean Marco.." Jeanne replied. "His at Paris, together with the other X-LAWS members. You better thank your lucky stars we stopped pursuing you.". " Really?" Hao said. _I wish you were still pursuing me.. but in a very different way than before..._ "What're you thinking?" Jeanne asked as if reading his mind. "Nothing.." Hao lied "Are we here yet?". "Be patient!" Jeanne reprimanded. After a couple of minutes they arrived at Jeanne's house. It was fairly big, made of marble and white paint. Jeanne pulled the keys from the pocket of her school skirt and unlocked the door. She motioned for Hao to come in which Hao did willingly.

They both sat on the sofa at the living room." You wait here..." Jeanne said "i'll go and make tea..". Jeanne ran to the kitchen, leaving a grinning Hao. Jeanne got a teacup from the cupboard and started making the tea. While making it, she had a few thoughts in her mind. _Why am I acting this way towards him? We were former enemies right? Actually, we were the greatest rivals! And now, he's here inside my house... as my guest. Really, what's happening to me? What's happening around here? _The silence was broken by Hao's chuckle. Judging by the loudness of his chuckle, he must be nearby. Jeanne turned around and saw Hao behind her, walking towards her, still chuckling. " I got worried a bit back there" he said " You were took too much time making tea and i didn't hear any sound. You were as quiet as a mouse..." Jeanne blushed. "I thought I told youto stay there and wait for me?" she replied as she took her attention back to the tea she was making.

Her heart raced when she felt Hao's warm body press against her back. Hao slid his arms down Jeanne's waist and locked her in a very warm embrace. Jeanne's heart was pounding in her chest_. Why is he doing this? Why can'tI tell him to let go of me? ... It's as if my body wants this happening...What's wrong with me?... _She was caught off-guard. She breathed in heavily, trying to calm herself down. "Honestly.." Hao said " I want you this close to me...". That statement even made it more confusing. "Hao...". Jeanne summoned all her might and faced Hao. Hao smirked at her now blushing face. Jeanne felt as if the time stopped around them. It's as if nothing mattered now. Its as if they didn't have conflicts with each other before. Jeanne whimpered a bit when Hao leaned closer to her. Their faces were now inches from each other. When one of them moves, their lips are sure to meet each other. Jeanne almost fell for this but just in time, she recovered her cool. She bowed down. " Hao..." Jeanne said "Kindly excuse me... your tea's getting cold... I suggest you go back to the living room and wait there for me..." She turned her back, not wanting to see Hao's reaction. She continued to make his tea for him.


	6. Chapter 6

God! We are almost at the juiciest part! Just keep reading , my friend!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Starlight, Star Bright...**

**

* * *

**

Jeanne and Hao were now sitting at the Living Room, quietly sipping their tea. After the incident at the kitchen, neither of them muttered a word to each other. Up to this time, Jeanne was still blushing. The memory was still fresh on her mind. How Hao wrapped his arms down her waist. How Hao felt so warm throughout that time. "Err... Jeanne?". At last! The silence was broken! "Yes?" she replied. "Do you want to go outside?" Hao said "The stars must be out by now...". _A little stargazing with him won't hurt, wouldn't it? _She thought as she and Hao stood up and went outside.

It was a very chilly and dark night. Because of the darkness, the stars were perfectly twinkling in the moonlit sky. Hao and Jeanne sat in the cool grass beside each other. They were both staring at the stars, awed by its beauty. In his earthly life, stars were Hao's favorite thing. When he stares at it, its as if all his prroblems vanished. "You know..". Jeanne looked at Hao. " I just love the stars... its as if all my problems vanish one by one...".he continued. "Really?" Jeanne asked. "When I was a kid, I really loved seeing the stars. Their beauty is just so amazing.".

As they were talking, a shooting star passed. _If possible... If I could be given one thing despite my rudeness.. please.. please make her love me back... _This was Hao's wish. _God... please... just decide for me... I will accept your decision wholeheartedly... _This was Jeanne's wish on the other hand. " What did you wish for, Jeanne?" Hao innocently asked. "That's a secret..." Jeanne said "or else it won't come true.. it will just be a shame...". She gave Hao a very sweet smile. A smile that showed him only a bright outcome. As bright as the stars up in the sky. "How about you?" she asked him back. "Why should i tell you?" hao smirked "You didn't even tell me yours! Of course, I want my wish to come true also...". "I didn't think you believe in these things Hao.." Jeanne said as she looked back upwards to the sky's direction. For the very first time, bright red patches formed at the Asakura's face. He hid his face in his knees. _I love it when I see her smile... please... please grant me this wish... I don't care if it's the last wish I may ever make... _


	7. Chapter 7

I'm running out of things to say! Well, this fic is dedicated to the fans of the said pairing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: His Greatest Escape**

**

* * *

**

Jeanne spent the morning thinking about what transpired last night. Everything... from the kitchen incident up to the wishing. It was like a fairytale. A fairytale gone horribly wrong! Jeanne knew she couldn't fall for her archenemy. But her heart doesn't think otherwise. She knew she was in the worst case scenario of her life! She decided to go out and get some fresh air.

"Guys... I have to tell you all something...". "What is it, Yoh?" came Ren's cold tone. " I tell you" Yoh said worriedly. "Hao's acting weird... Last night, when I saw him in his bedroom, he was staring at the stars like he'll never see them again!You all know what that means right?". "We're way ahead of you, Yoh..." Lyserg said calmly " Hao's in-love...". "WHAT?" came Horo's annoying scream " BUT TO WHOM?". Yoh just smiled his normal smile. "Well we'll just have to find out who the lucky girl is...".

Jeanne felt the air press against her face. She put a silver lock of her hair in her ear. Suddenly, she saw Hao running for his life, followed constantly by his fangirls. "JEANNE!". It was Hao's voice. Jeanne looked at him and she saw a bead of sweatdrop hanging in his face. "QUICK! HIDE ME!". "WHERE?" Jeanne exclaimed "YOU'RE BIGGER THAN ME, HOTSHOT!"." THINK OF SOMETHING!" Hao replied. "YOU'RE THE SMART ONE!". It was too late. Hao's fangirls cornered the both of them. "Hao!". "You're so cute!". "Shut up you bitches! He's mine!". "Hands off!"." Ladies please..." Hao pleaded. At last, Jeanne had it. The noise of a hundred girls screaming Hao's name was killing her."ALRIGHT! YOU GIRLS JUST STOP IT OK?". Everybody looked at her. Hao also looked at her, can't believe on what he's hearing. "Alright ladies..." Hao said before he cleared his throat. " Lemme introduce you all to my girlfriend, Jeanne". The girls looked at Jeanne in a very shocked manner. Jeanne was also shocked at Hao's statement. Hao looked at Jeanne in a please-ride-with-it-til-they-give-up way. Jeanne kept herself from slapping Hao, not once, but twice. The girls went away, all of their hearts broken.

"Why did you tell them that?" Jeanne asked Hao with a vein popping on her head. "Well..." Hao said "It was the only way! Otherwise, they would still be here, suffocating the both of us!". Jeanne sighed. Hao was hopeless. "Did you realize how much pain you inflicted on those girls' hearts?" she asked in a sort of angry tone. " Well...all I care about is making it out alive!" Hao replied "I spent years reincarnating myself and I can't just be killed by a hundred girls crazy over me!"." Fine, fine ,fine.." Jeanne said. "But it'll all be your fault if I receive hundreds of death threats at dismissal time...". "Dont worry.. they won't do it.. you're my girlfriend!" Hao exclaimed while grinning "Excuse me?" Jeanne looked at him " I am not your so-called girlfriend. It was just one of your smart alibis..". After minutes spent on arguing, they finally decided to go back to their classroom. They really can't afford to be late.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow.. I can't believe Hao said that in front of his fangirls!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Anna? A Guidance Counselor? Since When?**

**

* * *

**

At lunch, Yoh and the gang confronted the ever grinning Hao. They performed a, what seemingly is, CSI-like investigation. Of course, the venue was their faithful cafeteria table. "Hao.." Yoh said with a smile on his face. "We know this topic is completely private but, all of us noticed a change in your behavior. Tell us the truth ok?". "Sure thing, dear brother.." Hao said with a wicked smile on his face. "Are you in love?" Horo asked innocently.Hao's eyes widened as the gang moved closer to him. He looked at them, side by side. They were fervently waiting for his answer. Sadly, none came out. "Are you mute?" Ren asked " You heard Horo right? Now speak...". "Guys.. if ever I am.. as you say, in love... why would i tell you?" Hao said, a bead of sweatdrop hanging from his face. "Well... you know the reason why we're asking you this?" Lyserg said "It's because it's so obvious, Hao. The great Asakura Hao. Beaten by the love bug syndrome...".

" If I tell you will you all listen?" Hao said, with a serious look on his face.Everybody nodded. hao told them all about Jeanne. He knew to himself that he loved Jeanne. They were once great rivals but that changed due to their constant togetherness. "JEANNE!" Horo exclaimed. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" ren retoreted. He covered Horo's mouth and punched him across the head.Lyserg looked at them as if they were children and looked back at Hao. "Continue.." he calmly said. " Well.. I think that's just about it..." Hao said. "My problem is.. when will i tell her? Im gonna explode if I don't tell her...". "Yeah.." Yoh said "It's bad keeping things inside...". "Well idiot.." a voice said " Why don't you just tell her?".

Everybody knew that voice. Even Hao, Lyserg and Ren acquired a bead of sweatdrop in their faces. All of them slowly turned their heads. They were right. It was Yoh's insufferable fiancee, Anna. Anna sat beside them, not minding their horrified looks. "If you really feel sincerely about that, then tell her you stupid excuse for a human.." Anna said in an emotionless tone. "But how?" Hao asked "She might reject me.. or even worse.. our friendship might never stay the same again..." Hao looked away seriously. Anna slapped him which made them all gasp. Hao's face was aching. Anna's slap was a strength to be reckoned with. It's as if she intentionally slapped hishead off. " You are such an idiot!" Anna said "You won't know if you don't try...". "When will i tell her, then?" Hao said. Yoh was watching very closely, as if watching a soap opera. Ren was drinking his milk, afraid of moving, even breathing. Horo almost peed on his pants due to the high tension. Lyserg felt his body numb. He confirmed he had a stiff neck. "Tonight you are gonna tell her that" Anna said firmly "If you don't, you aren't allowed to enter the house.." At that, she went away...


	9. Chapter 9

This is probably the last chapter! I had fun making this fic! Thank you to all readers!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Unexpected Confession**

**

* * *

**

It was a dark night. Hao finally decided that he would knock on Jeanne's window tonight and tell her his feelings once and for all. To do that, he summoned all his courage. Jeanne wasn't expecting any of this. It was the first time the great Asakura Hao felt atinge of worry in hislife. He was so nervous. The tension seems to block his breathing, thus, causing him to pant. The stars finally appeared. That was his cue from heaven. He walked towards Jeanne's house, wishing for all the luck in the world.

Jeanne was doing her Religion project in her room. It was the last day of school , a very faithful Friday. Other kids her age were probably partying right now, but not for her. Her priorities were different. These past days were so magical to her. Feelings she never have felt before sprouted during these days. Hao made her past days special, but she wondered why. She wondered why he seems so special for her considering the fact they were former foes. As she ended the reflection project, she stretched her hands outward. She rubbed her eyes, keeping herself from dozing off. She had to finish this today. Her deep silence was disturbed by a soft knocking in her window. "Now who could that be?" She stood up and opened her curtains, only to find a certain Asakura knocking in her windows.

"Hao?". Jeanne opened the windows and let the long haired shaman enter. He certainly looked quite serious today. He didn't have those annoying grins and smirks in his face. "What brought you here at this hour?" she asked with a smile on her face."Jeanne.. i..." he breathed in heavily "I have to tell you something..". Jeanne blushed. She sensed it was of grave importance. She also sensed it was nothing like their past conversations. It was the first time she saw Hao as serious as he was on the battlefield. "What is it?" Jeanne asked. "Well... you see... these past days, i have discovered something new to me. Something I didn't expect to have nor to appreciate." Hao said. "Something I didn't saw before but definitely, something special. You know what it is?". Jeanne blushed as she asked him. "What is it?". "It was.." Hao said "It was love, Jeanne.. and.. i didn't think this would come from my mouth. I always try to make you see the best in me. Even if I tend to hurt you or to tease you. I guess that's just really me. It's my nature. You taught me how to love. To care for others. Most of all, you made me fall for you, Jeanne.". Jeanne blushed so much she illuminated in her white room. _Was Hao really saying this? Saying all of this to me?._ "Hao.. i... i..." But Hao stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. "I love you Jeanne...I will always do..". Jeanne's heart was beating so fast. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to say. She knew to herself that she loves him too. "Hao... i love you too..". Hao can't believe his ears. " I didn't tell you anything. I kept it from you because I was afraid of rejection. Knowing you had a battalion of fangirls out there, I was too afraid.I thought they were better than me. But now, since you said all these things to me, im not afraid to open up..I love you so much Hao...".

Jeanne blushed so hard when Hao kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and tried to remove all her problems in her head. It was indeed a wonderful feeling. Hao's hands were wrapped around her waist. Her hands were on the nape of his neck. Everything seemed so right. Hao pulled her closer to him. This was one love he would gladly risk his life for.

FIN


End file.
